The Sound and the Fury
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: Loosely based on "Enter Macbeth". AU I will warn you now characters die. What if instead of their enemy Macbeth became the Clan's friend.


The Sound and Fury

_This is sort of based on "Enter Macbeth" I've added a character of my own and am changing the story from Macbeth as an enemy to Macbeth as a possible ally. I don't know how plausible that sounds but I liked it. The characters belong to their original owners not me I only borrowed them. I'm not making any money doing this so you can't sue me. Well you could but you wouldn't get anything. This is very AU._

He sat at his desk in the library. He'd been here since he'd awoken at four. He was aware that his breakfast had been ready and he'd been called to it half an hour ago but he was still weighing the pros and cons of the action he was planning. It had few problems and many wins but... His thought was interrupted by a light touch on his cheek and the smell of breakfast. He grinned and said, "Still making sure I eat, I'm not going to waste away at this stage of the game."

"I know that my lord. I just thought you would prefer your food hot this time instead of cold. What are you planning this time?"

He smiled, "Who says I'm planning anything?"

"You do. You've been in and out for almost a month now sometimes you use the car other times you use that glider or whatever the hell it is. But when you do that I know you're planning something and it always involves Demona. Can't you leave her alone? She almost killed you that time in Wales. What's been done can't be undone, there must be a way to live with it."

"Live with it! Who says I bloody well want to live with it woman!" his eyes blazed. He grabbed her and shook her a little saying, "You say she almost killed me like it would be a bad thing. I wanted her to kill me. I'm tired of this existence." He sighed and shook his head and sat back down.

"Well now that you've had your outburst for today I'll leave you to eat and continue to plan your little escapade. I had thought to ask you if you wanted me to help but I can see you've got everything taken care of. I'll bid you good morning my lord. One further question, will you be home for lunch or are you eating in the city?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you decide later please let me know. I'll be in the kitchen." She gave him a half bow and retreated from the room.

He continued eating and began restudying his plans. But five minutes later he put them down and sighed it was no good he'd have to go apologize. Still after all these years, she could make him lose his temper. He'd noticed she'd made all his favorites too. As he walked to the kitchen he heard the familiar noises of dishes being washed. She would do them by hand he often wondered why he'd bothered with a dishwasher at all she only used like once a week and that was only if he had loaded it himself. He stood in the door watching her. The sun streamed in the windows haloing her in the light. She was still tall she came to just below his shoulder. Her hair was longer than when he had seen her last. She had braided it and kept it pulled back by a blue ribbon. He had to smile. She had always preferred blue. Today it was only half true her ribbon and the jeans might be blue but her shirt was black. It left her shoulders and half her back bare of course the reason for that was hidden today or maybe just because she was planning to go out and work in the garden he noticed her gardening gloves and basket by the door. He saw the markings on her shoulders one of them was the symbol of Clan Moray. The other was some runes that she wouldn't tell him what they meant. He began trying to remember when they had appeared and he couldn't remember. He gave it up she might eventually tell him or she'd get mad and leave him again like that time in Wales. He walked up behind her turned her around and stared at her face. He smiled sadly knowing she couldn't see him. One eye had been slashed by his cousin for trying to save a gargoyle. The other was still there but a missile from one of their battles had cost her vision in that eye as well. She was waiting for him to say something or let her go but he continued to stare at her face. Finally he said, "I'm sorry Lenneth. Thank you for breakfast. I apologize for my words as well they weren't something that should have been said when you were trying to help me as you always have."

"As you wish my lord. Apology accepted. Now please let me go. I've work to do."

"No I don't think I will. Why are you angry?"

"Angry? Why should I be angry? You only want to kill yourself and Demona and leave me all alone in this world. Why should I be angry?"

"I didn't think of that, Lenneth. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could believe that. But you will go back to planning her demise instead of trying to find new reasons to live. New friends perhaps, I won't say a new love because I know you will always love your wife."

"Why do care if I have a life? You could be finding those things for yourself you know?"

"I promised her I'd look after you and I mean to keep my promise even if you make it bloody well difficult sometimes."

"Promised who? Not Demona, she wouldn't give a tinker's damn."

"Who do you think? Your wife of course you great big nuisance. Now leave off and go back to trying to kill yourself and let me get on with the gardening."

"I've often wondered how you manage to cut the right things and smash your legs into the furniture so often."

"The flowers don't move and I can recognize the smells and if you _**wouldn't**_ move the bloody furniture I wouldn't fall into it."

"Well if you would leave the furniture where I left it, woman you wouldn't fall into it."

"Here's a thought, _**Tell me when you move it!**_" Her eyes flared gold and lightening bolts zigzagged across the gold surface.

Macbeth smiled and thought well miss let's see how you like this and he kissed her. He smiled against her mouth and did it again more because he wanted to then to shock her anymore. He was surprised this time when she grasped his head and began to kiss him back. When the kiss ended, he looked down at her now. Her wings were visible now. He smiled again and said, "That's better I've always liked you better when you didn't hide your wings."

"Why did you do that?"

"What kiss you? Or apologize?"

"Both."

"I apologized because it wasn't right of me to lose my temper at you. I'm mad at Demona and though you're right it was long ago I can't let it go yet. I kissed you because I wanted to and as far as that goes why did you kiss me back?"

"Why do think I kissed you. I've been waiting for years to kiss you. I've been in love with you since we met you idiot! Even your wife managed to figure it out, thought to her credit she never told me to stay away from you. She didn't have to it was as plain as a pikestaff you loved her and only her. Besides my promise to her it was my foolish love for you that has kept me coming back and now you tell me you want her to kill you and then you confuse me again by kissing me like that. And men say women are confusing! Bah! The male half of the species is just as bad!"

"You love me? Why?"

"Why? He asks why. I love the way you look. I can remember that much. I love your voice when you talk. I love **you. **Though Heaven knows why because you're a proud stubborn fool more than half the time we've been together."

"Not always. I think you've had your share of proud stubborn fool moments, too my dear."

"Aye I know. Please Macbeth let revenge go it won't help things we've played this game over the centuries has it made anything better? It can't bring Gruoch and Lulach back can it? And don't you dare say that they are the reason you want revenge because they wouldn't want that."

Macbeth stared at her. He was breathing hard he needed to think about this. "Go on and do your gardening Lenneth. I'm going out for a run. I'll be back for lunch."

"As you wish my lord."

He went upstairs and changed. As he came back downstairs he stopped in the kitchen for some water. He saw Lenneth moving past the windows it was tempting to stay and watch her but he needed to think about what she said and he wanted to get away from what Lenneth had said. Did he really want revenge for he had lost? He began to run this estate was big enough that he could cover the distance he usually ran easily enough. He was still considering Xanatos and he realized he wanted to have his revenge against Demona. The gargoyles and that castle had come from Scotland he'd researched the history and found out about the Viking raid. He snorted no wonder she hated humans so much. The whole affair between them had made more sense after he learned that. He'd been wondering so much more lately why Demona had never told him about her past. Which brought him back to what Lenneth had said about revenge maybe she held her hate too long, he stopped and laughed at himself all these centuries you fool, Demona has finally taught you something after all. He turned back and ran for the house. When he reached the house he checked the kitchen no Lenneth. He went to the library she wasn't there either. It wasn't past lunch so where did she go? He heard someone knocking at the door what in the world? When he answered it was the groceries. The man was tall he had black hair and blue eyes. He seemed surprise that Macbeth had answered the door he said, "Oh hello, sir I've brought your grocery order. If it's not too rude where is the woman who's usually here?"

"I was wondering that myself. Do I need to sign something? As you've already guessed I don't handle this."

"No sir no need to sign. It was paid for with a credit card. Do you think the lady's in trouble should I call the police?"

"No there's no need to call the police. I'm sure she's around somewhere. Thank you for your concern."

The man stood still staring. Macbeth wondered why and then he realized the young man was staring at the window. He sighed and drew himself to his full height pushed the young man back and closed the door. "All right what do want? Do you have Lenneth? Is that what this elaborate charade was for? What is your game? And do yourself a favor boy be honest you don't have all day and I? I have all the time in the world. If you do have Lenneth you'll find she can be a handful."

"I don't have Lenneth if that's your housekeeper's name." the younger man snapped "But I do want to know more about that window."

"Don't believe him my lord. He lies."

"Ah Lenneth! Glad to see you're back and you have guests friends of his I'm sure."

"Yes my lord. His brother and sister to be precise and you'll love their last name it's Canmore."

Macbeth laughed, "So he still has his heirs and he killed mine. Well Lenneth my dove what should we do these scions of princes?"

"Fight the elder. Teach him a lesson about trespassing my lord. When we are finished use the memory spell on them and set them free."

"An excellent plan, my dear are his siblings secure."

"Oh yes very secure. My knots don't come undone, unlike someone else's."

"If the mutual appreciation society is over you said you were going to fight me."

"If I might have your name first my fine young princeling."

"Its Jason Canmore and who the bloody hell are you?"

"Macbeth. Now en garde."

And the battle began. Macbeth found himself smiling the boy was good. But he didn't have his experience and a few complicated moves later he was finished. Jason glared up at Macbeth and said "This isn't over old man. We'll be back one day. It's our mission to hunt the demon and she's there in your window. You know her and we'll be watching."

"Boy take it from someone who knows revenge isn't everything. I thought it was once but look at your family's history has this long hunt brought them any peace? Look at your brother and sister man. They could be doing so many other things and so could you. I've lost years of my life seeking the demon as you call her and it hasn't brought me peace or satisfaction. So take my advice and quit now."

"No never she murdered our father and I want revenge."

"Not much of a father if he took his children to watch his own death." Lenneth said

"Did you ever stop to think boy that there was a reason for her hatred for your family. Your ancestor murdered her people. She believed she was justified in taking his life. It should have stopped there but some people don't learn and keep on coming until it's too late and you're one of those. Lenneth, they're all yours. I'll be upstairs."

"Look at me children of Canmore. Look at me."

Jason did he couldn't seem help himself he gasped when he saw the woman's wings and tattoos. He also saw that she was wearing armor but she didn't attack she began to sing instead and the song drove everything but his name and his current occupation out of his head.

Macbeth had gone upstairs and cleaned himself up he had taken the precaution of putting in earplugs for he knew that when Lenneth sang the results were always guaranteed. He also the beginnings of the light show which meant he probably should let her come just to bleed off some of the energy. But he was wary one slip and Xanatos would know her weakness and he didn't want that after she had promised Gruoch to look after him. Well two can play at that. He smiled he wondered if his wife hadn't known all along that this would happen. Clever wise Gruoch. He began thinking of his plans again when he felt a touch on his cheek. He turned to see Lenneth standing behind him. He stared at her trying to figure out what was different. Lenneth of course came closer and removed the earplugs.

"Thank you. What is different?"

"Nothing why do you ask? Do I have something on my face? The woman spit on me. She said… Well I won't repeat what she said it isn't worth hearing again."

Macbeth pulled her closer. "I'm sorry they hurt you Lenneth. The Canmore's always seem to hurt you no matter what century we're in. You would think by now they'd run from you."

"It doesn't matter. Are you still going tonight?"

"Yes, Lenneth I have to. You heard the boy. If you thought I was going to hurt Demona by using her kin against what do think those fools will do? I have to at least warn them. What would you say to them living here?"

"I don't mind it's your house but they will have to do their share they can't just sit on the crenellations and look scary."

Macbeth grinned and said, "As you wish my lady. But they may not go for it."

"I won't break my heart over it if they don't come but you be sure you come back. That city is too big to go searching everywhere for you in it. And they'd probably lock me up in some sideshow as a freak."

"Well then I must eat and be off Xanatos and his majordomo usually have a conference about one p.m."

"Then it's dressed you should be I make lunch portable you've wasted time thrashing the young and insolent." Lenneth laughed

"Go on with you, daft wench." Macbeth growled and shoved her out the door.

"Party pooper." Came back through the door and Macbeth grinned

Several hours later after a successful negotiations with Xanatos, he was several thousand dollars richer he smiled, Lenneth was right the man was shady. He would sell his own grandmother if the price was right. As he drove up he saw a winged shadow fall across the hood of the car. His phone rang. He answered it and heard this, "Keep driving through the barrier. It should let you through but keep nasty bugs out."

"Clever girl but aren't you being a little paranoid?"

"No I don't think so. Your dinner is the oven by the way."

"I was hoping you'd join me."

"Oh really? I might then but I've got to change first. So you can start without me. Bye."

He flinched a little when a gold square suddenly appeared across the lane, it flickered blue about the edges and lightening bolts were skittering across it. He felt like he should be stopping not driving through it but he supposed she had a point. After he parked the car he went in, changed and came back down. He felt rather than heard Lenneth enter the room. He had set two places on the table and had just discovered she had again made his favorite lamb dish. He thought that should at least deserve some of his better whiskey. He turned to go and get it and had the thought driven from his head. Lenneth stood before him in a black dress it showed off her figure very well. He noticed that she had not hidden her wings but the thing that caught his eye was her belt it was his family's plaid. It had been interwoven with cloth of gold but the look on her face said a lot more about her intentions.

"A special occasion?" Macbeth asked with a raised eyebrow, "I feel very underdressed."

"That I don't believe. Do you like my dress?"

"Yes I do very much so. If it's not rude to ask such a question of lady when did you acquire that?"

She smiled and answered, "Paris last year. I had to have the belt custom made though the store I went to in Edinburgh didn't have the right one."

"They had the modern version no doubt."

"Of course. To change the subject for a brief moment, when do you leave for Xanatos' castle."

"Later this evening I'm afraid."

She smiled ruefully and murmured, "I thought as much. You never were one for letting grass grow under your feet."

He sighed and closed the distance between them and kissed her again this time letting his appreciation for her dress and dinner show. He wasn't surprised when she returned his kiss and let it be known she expected more. They broke the kiss and sighed.

"I think I have the worst timing ever." He rumbled

"Either that or I do." She giggled. "Come sit and eat the rest of our 'discussion' can wait until later I suppose. Though I do hate waiting."

"Aye I had noticed that." Macbeth teased.

"Behave you. At least until you come home."

"Funny but I was going to tell you the same thing."

"More eating. It's not that long till sunset."

"Long enough." Macbeth murmured. Setting down his fork and grabbing her as she passed. He pulled down onto his lap and kissed her again. She struggled for a minute but then quit settled in against him stroking his arm mostly because that's all she could get without making a mess. He finally released her and whispered, "Put the food back in the oven and go upstairs."

"It would go faster if you helped."

"Woman do as I say! I don't want to waste any more time."

"Well if that's the way you feel." And she whispered a few words in a language he couldn't catch and everything was back in the oven. "Race you." She laughed at his look and flew out the door.

When he reached the top of the stairs she was waiting. "I thought this was a race." He said mock severely. "You won't win by standing here love."

"No but then I didn't want you coming back with accusations of cheating because you can't fly. So I thought I'd wait."

"Smart girl now come here."

"No, I will not."

"Disobedience after all these years, I'm shocked." He grinned and pounced at her. "Now little bird, there's something I want to say to you."

"There's something I want to say to you to."

"What's that?"

"Take your shirt off."

"Who gives the orders around here?"

"I'm not going to answer that so shut up and kiss me."

Macbeth laughed and did as he was told.

He woke up later with an alarm going off by his head. A sleepy voice to his right said, "Shut that off or I'll kill it."

He grinned he didn't really want to leave either but it was getting closer to the time he needed to be going. He dressed quickly and moved quietly downstairs and checked his cages and things not that he was planning to use them at least once he got to talk to them. But they had to go somewhere at first.

"Enough checking, I'll finish you'd better be moving. Or you'll be late."

He turned smiled and said, "For what I see now Xanatos would forgive me I'm sure. That shirt looks better on you than it does on me."

"What's that line they say about flattery? Get on with you. The sooner you finish the sooner you can come back to me."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Impertinence."

"I try, love. I try."

"You succeed far more often. Now go. I'll finish this."

_Several hours later…_

Being choked by an angry gargoyle was not one of the ways he had foreseen this ending but fighting back wouldn't get him anywhere but dead sort of. From far away he seemed to hear a voice shouting, "STOP!" He heard the sound of thunder and saw a flash. There were more voices shouting "Stop Goliath!" Goliath aye he was that a giant, the name fit him. He smiled and was about to pass out when he saw white and felt something light on his cheek. Lenneth. He fell against her and passed out.

"You great big idiot! He was trying to help you and you tried to kill him." Lenneth shouted

Goliath roared at her.

"I can be loud too gargoyle." Her eyes went gold and thunder rolled and lightening flashed, rain began to fall putting out the fire. "Now that the rain has hopefully cooled your fighting spirit, will you listen?"

"To what? He attacked us in our home and carried off three of my clan. One of them escaped and led me back here. I don't know why you brought the other two and Elisa but we need to get home. Our castle is unprotected."

"You great fool! Xanatos paid Macbeth to attack you he was hoping Macbeth would kill you. Macbeth had his own reasons for playing along. He would have explained it to you if you had kept your temper and not tried to kill him. Now look at the mess I have to clean up."

Elisa smiled the woman had wings like an angel made it storm like it was nothing at all to do that and was complaining about a messy house. "What did you and Macbeth want to talk about? He told me he knew all about gargoyles. He also said he'd not attack them while they slept but when they were awake it was all's fair."

"Because he has his own honor that would not allow him to take advantage of your clan that way, we knew another clan who was destroyed as they slept and they fought for him he's never forgotten them or their leader."

"Who was that leader?" Goliath growled

"It was Demona." Macbeth whispered from the floor. "Is my chair still here in this mess Lenneth?"

"Yes, here it is. I'll be back with the brandy."

"Best brandy mind woman not that nasty stuff Pat Harper sent you last year."

"Of course best brandy and Patrick sent that as a joke. You know that as well I do."

"That stuff is not even good as ditch water. I will never understand the Irishman's sense of the ridiculous."

"You had something to say about Demona." Brooklyn said his eyes alight.

"Do all of you feel this way about Demona?" Macbeth asked

"Well she did try to kill them." Elisa said "She even tried to kill me."

"Well then we have something in common she's been trying to kill me for years." Macbeth chuckled

"All that aside," Goliath growled, "You attacked us. True you waited for sunset to do it but you attacked us and your woman said you were trying to help us. What are we in danger from besides you?"

"Point for you, Goliath." Macbeth rasped "From me you have nothing else to fear. My history with Demona is a tale too long for our time. But if you want to know the whole story you know where I live. To be precise, it is because of Demona I came after you in the first place. At first I wanted you to be the bait to catch her, not knowing she was your enemy and for that I must apologize. The other reason I 'brought' you here is because there are others who want to kill you for Demona's sake also. Lenneth and I have dealt with them for now but they will return and they are in deadly earnest about killing you."

"When you say dealt with them for now what does that entail? Did you throw them in the dungeons?" Elisa asked

"It means I sang to them and for right now all they remember is the cover jobs they were using to find us hoping to find Demona."

"You sang for them? What does that mean?" Elisa asked again

"Are you trying to start a fight Detective? That's not very professional of you. It means you don't want me to sing for you unless we are at a party together. When we battle and you hear singing you'd better hope you're on my side."

"Lenneth, enough. Goliath this concerns you and your clan. If you can forgive the way we met and take my word of honor that you are as safe here, I, we, would like to invite you to stay here with us."

"And if we refuse?" Goliath said softly

"Then you can go but the offer still stands anytime you need a place to stay this house is open to you."

"Did he ask you before he offered this lady?" Goliath asked

"Of course, he did." Lenneth answered

"And if we wish to patrol the city of Manhattan? Would you stop us from doing so?"

"Why should I? How you spend your time is your own but you'll need a safe house should the time not give you time to fly back here. Detective Maza do you have any suggestions?" Macbeth smiled at her.

Elisa found herself liking the man a little more. She still didn't trust him not by a long shot but at least he was giving the clan a choice which was more than Xanatos ever had.

"Yes, I do have one idea but what do you get out of this? Forgive me but I still don't trust you or your lady friend."

Macbeth laughed, "Oh Detective, I think you have been hanging around with people like Xanatos too long. I'm not offering Goliath and his clan my home because I want something. I'm offering it as a gift. I've found to my great surprise that I miss having gargoyles around they were rare when I was a boy but then I met some and was impressed with their honor, courage, and sense of family. I don't want service or your protection. I'm willing to share my home with you and hoping that in time if you choose to we can become friends."

"And it's not like we are stealing them from you Detective. They have the ultimate decision here. We are simply leaving the window open if they decide to close the door."

"What does that mean lass?" Hudson asked

"It means that should you decide to return to Manhattan and stay with the detective and at some point later things become intolerable for you there you're welcome to come here and live with us."

"Live with us? You mean you live here too?" Elisa asked

"Of course, I live here Detective Maza. Where can one such as I live but in a place like this. There aren't many people who are willing to accept someone who looks as I do and besides Macbeth knows my other issues and puts up with me. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see if my kitchen is still intact and fetch your dinner my lord."

Elisa couldn't resist as the other woman was moving past she stuck out her foot and was shocked when Lenneth fell over it. She would have fallen flat on her face if Goliath hadn't caught her. Macbeth glared at Elisa. Goliath stared at Lenneth's face for a few minutes and said, "Broadway make sure Lenneth gets to her kitchen safely."

Broadway nodded and left letting Lenneth lead.

"That was unnecessary Detective." Macbeth rumbled

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." Elisa said softly

"How did it happen?" Goliath asked gently

"My own cousin Duncan blinded her in one eye when she tried to stop him from slaying a gargoyle while they slept. I found her shortly afterwards. The other eye happened defending my son Lulach in battle it was a rock it hit her in the back of the head destroying the part of her brain that controlled her sight but of course I only learned about the brain part later. I was amazed at the time she lived."

"How old are you?" Elisa asked

Macbeth laughed, "Detective, I stopped counting when I hit five hundred."

"How can you be that old?" Lexington asked

"It's part of a magical pact between Demona and myself, but that's enough about me. You have a decision to make. And I find I want my dinner. I will be in the kitchen and I'll send Broadway back to you. Please use my library."

"So what do guys think?" Elisa asked

"I think it was unfair of you to trip her, Elisa she hadn't done anything to you." Brooklyn said softly.

"No more discussion let's wait for Broadway." Goliath said softly his eyes roaming over the books with longing evident in his eyes.

Elisa was quiet, what she had to offer them didn't compare to Macbeth's castle. So she wasn't surprised when Goliath and the others began talk amongst themselves in Gaelic. She sensed that it wasn't intentional on their part so she wasn't offended she wandered out into the garden. Whoever maintained this did an awesome job. It radiated an aura of peace. She sighed. She passed the kitchen she saw that Macbeth was actually eating like he said. She was surprised to see Lenneth standing behind him in a position of a servant. So much for our house Elisa thought. Macbeth said something to Lenneth and she moved forward but as she passed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with passion. Elisa blushed and turned away. She was surprised to see Goliath standing just behind her watching them. "You didn't know she was blind?" he asked softly his voice sounding like rumbling thunder.

"No I didn't Goliath. I swear I didn't know, please believe me."

"Then why did you do it? It's not like you? Is it possible you could be jealous of Lenneth?"

"Why would I be jealous? Because she has wings and I don't or is it because she's so much older than me? Well so is Demona and I'm **not** jealous of Demona."

"Detective please don't make me throw you off my property." Macbeth said quietly

"Don't bother I'll find my own way home. Go back to and keep them too. They're more trouble then they're worth. I've already figured that out."

"You're making a mistake Detective Maza. If you piss off a Scotsman expect to be remembered for it for a long long long time. I think the same holds true for some Gargoyles at least I know it does for one of them. How long do think it'll be before she starts hunting you to get at the others? Personally I give it less than three weeks."

"You know what? I don't give a monkey's butt if she does. I'm done with her and done with you and done with the rest of the clan. So don't come to my place to check up on me if anything you'll hear that Demona was shot on my rooftop."

Goliath watched her go and asked Macbeth, "Does she know how long it takes to get back to the city from here? Maybe I should go…"

"No." Macbeth said gently, "It would only make her more angry, give her some more time and then try to go and talk to her of course if she shoots you on sight you'll know for sure how she feels."

Suddenly there was a whir of wings Macbeth was knocked flat Lenneth stood over him one wing brushing his cheek. Goliath was touched at this small gesture. He then heard gunshots. He was horrified to watch Lenneth falling backwards her chest was a bloody mess. He whirled to see Elisa watching Lenneth fall she had a small smile on her face. "Now you can tell how Demona will feel if she lands on my rooftop." And she turned and walked away.

Macbeth gathered up the woman she was staring at his face she brushed his cheek with a wingtip and collapsed.

Macbeth sat there the other gargoyles had come out of the house staring in shock and horror and Macbeth sat holding the dead woman tears streaming down his face then slowly they heard him begin to speak softly at first but growing with power as he went on, " She should have died hereafter. There would have been a time for such a word- Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day. To the last syllable of recorded time; And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player. That struts and frets his hour upon the stage. And then is heard no more. It is a tale, Told as by and idiot, full of sound and fury. Signifying nothing."

He went on weeping softly. Goliath whispered, "Macbeth I'm sorry. We'll leave tomorrow night."

"NO! You must stay please. I don't want to be alone. All those centuries to lose her like this. I don't trust myself not to go find Elisa Maza and kill her. Please stay."

"As you wish." Goliath said softly.

_Epilogue_

Goliath woke to a quiet house. Well he thought it would be quiet tonight of all nights. This night was always quiet here. He saw Angela and asked, "Where is he?"

"In the garden, father"

Goliath walked out and to his horror he saw Macbeth and Demona lying on the ground in front of huge rose bush. Above the rose bush was a winged angel statue that Gabriel had carved for Macbeth when he had brought them here from Avalon. The angel had Lenneth's face. The odd thing Goliath noticed was that there two white feathers lying on Macbeth and Demona as if the angel had dropped them. He smiled through his tears maybe an angel had.


End file.
